


Stood Up

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan and Anakin were both stood up by their dates and end up eating together and start dating





	Stood Up

Obi Wan anxiously drummed his fingers on the table as he continued to wait for his date that had yet to show up twenty minutes after their designated meeting time. He was sitting in an expensive restaurant surrounded by many couples enjoying romantic dates. Although as he glanced around, he noticed one guy sitting alone that was presumably waiting for his date to show up. It appeared he wasn’t the only one who was waiting for a late date. Or maybe his date wasn’t late and he just arrived early. He had noticed that the guy looked in his direction a few times and gave a brief smile of understanding or pity when they caught each other’s eye. Ten minutes later, Obi Wan sighed and decided he would have to try out the restaurant another time, when he actually had a date that would show up. After he drank his wine, he looked around for the waiter to ask for his check. He was in a bad mood and could not wait to go home and try to forget about being stood up. 

“Hi,” the tall handsome guy said shyly having approached the table as Obi Wan was looking for the waiter that he never did spot. 

“Hi,” Obi Wan replied back, confused as to why he chose to come over to him because he wasn’t the guy he was waiting for, although he was a bit more good looking.

“I noticed that you’ve been sitting over here for quite some time and you were waiting for a date to show up, weren’t you,” the handsome stranger asked nervously biting his lip. 

“I was. Your date didn’t show up either huh?” Obi Wan gave him a sympathetic smile.

“No,” the guy answered with a blush. “I was wondering if you would maybe want to eat together. I don’t know if you noticed but I have been staring at you, but not in a creepy way! I don’t mean to sound so creepy! I just mean I saw you sitting over here alone and was wondering who could leave such a handsome guy sitting alone for such a long time.”

Obi Wan chuckled softly. “Thank you. I don’t mind eating together. I was about to leave because I didn’t want to sit here any longer, nor did I want to eat alone, but I wouldn’t mind eating with you. You’re pretty handsome yourself." 

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” he said introducing himself as he took the empty seat across from Obi Wan at Obi Wan’s gesture to do so.

“Obi Wan Kenobi,” Obi Wan said watching Anakin smile at him. “I would like to say that despite the circumstances, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Anakin laughed softly. “Yeah. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. This isn’t the first time I have been stood up but this is the first time I noticed a handsome guy who appeared to be in the same situation as me so I decided to work up the courage to come say hi.” 

“Well, I am glad that you did,” Obi Wan responded truthfully with a small smile.


End file.
